Jealous Night Sky
by Kioa
Summary: AU. Jester hears noises at night from Jane's room. When he realizes exactly WHAT they are, he feels jealousy burn at his heart.


I'm new at writing Jester. Please forgive if I have him in anyway out of character.

If you're used to my JatD stuff, you will be aquainted with a guy named Dehio. He's my character who is an astronomer. Like him, as he will probably be in most of my fics now.

The other lovely young peoples though belong to the creator of JatD whose name still elludes me and laziness continues to prevent me from looking up his name.

Jealous Night Sky--

The still of the night was interrupted by a soft noise. Something audible, but defintely trying not to be heard. Jester slowly opened a brown eye and looked about his room. It could've been another mouse. He had been hearing them as of late. He started to sit up, but froze as he heard the noise again. The jester tilted his head, wondering why it sounded like it had come from above him? Jane was above him and certainly no mouse could climb on walls.

Suddenly, a voice gasped from above him, followed by a loud "shush!". Jester felt his heart stop beating as he listened to the soft sounds closely. They were moans and gasps and he could faintly hear the creaking of wood... Suddenly feeling sick to his stomach, Jester quickly turned over in his bed and slammed the pillow on top of his blond head.

It was them! Jane and Gunther! He gritted his teeth as the now-recognized Jane gave a loud moan. Jester couldn't take it as he pitched his pillow across his room and briskly walked out into the night air. He could still hear them faintly from Jane's closed window. He shook his head, clutching his blond hair as he stalked away from the tower.

The thought of that greasy, black-haired mongol touching his beloved red-head made him sick. Jester inhaled a few times, trying to calm himself down. It was well-known now that Jane and Gunther were a bit of an item. But that was the first time he actually understood what those soft noises were. He shuddered, thinking about the other few times where he had slept peacefully while they were doing things that HE wanted to do.

Jester soon found himself in an empty courtyard. But a soft candlelight from the far end picked his curiousity enough to lay aside his jealous anger. Jester slowly approached a figure sitting on the ground, parchments and books screwn about him. It was Dehio with several odd instruments that he often times used to predict the King's future and read the stars.

Jester didn't say anything as he walked around the pool of paper, giving an agitated sigh. Now that he found out who was by the candlelight, his anger was returning.

"Hello Jester," Dehio said, not looking up from writing on a paper. Jester looked over, giving another sigh, as he sat down beside the brunette.

"Dehio..." he started. He and Dehio didn't talk too much. The astrologer was a mystery to Jester, as he hardly laughed at any of his jokes (nor did he roll his eyes like the others).

"No sleep?" Dehio questioned. Jester nodded. He hung his head with an exasperated noise. His head rang with the warning signs of a headache as he found himself talking.

"Have you ever felt that something was unjustly taken away from you? Then placed above you and jingling so far away and no matter how hard you reach or try to run away it always seems to be there, standing there, mocking you, and forcing your stomach to do horrible back flips and tighten your chest so much that it makes you sick to even just breathe?" Jester found his words coming out in a rush as a flush settled across his face. With an angry noise, he suddenly stood up and began to pace around.

"I mean! It is unfair! I am the nice one! I offer friendship and support! Any time that SHE needs help, I am right there! I do not kick her around or, or torment her! I hardly say anything negative, and do you think she likes that?! No! She LIKES it when he mocks her or calls her names! Otherwise, how did she end up with him and not with me?! It is unfair! I am her friend! I am her trusted companion! I love her far more than anyone else in this entire KINGDOM could and does she notice?! NO!" With an angry yell, Jester kicked at one of the books lying on the ground. He blinked, eyes widening as he placed his hands on his head. "Oh, I am so sorry. I-"

"It is fine," Dehio said, standing up and walking over to his book. He picked it up, dusting it off slightly before walking back over. "I do not know those feelings." Jester looked away, ashamed that he had shouted and carried on like that. In front of Dehio no less!

"I should... I should get going..." he said in a defeated tone. Dehio reached out, placing a hand on his arm. Jester looked at the hand, then to Dehio questioningly.

"Are you alright?" the astrologer asked. Jester smiled a little, then slowly shook his head.

"No, I am not alright. I am heartbroken, Dehio. The love of my life loves another and she thinks me as nothing. It is a very sad story, certainly with a sad ending..." Jester trailed off, looking up to the stars. He widened his eyes, suddenly getting an idea. The joker quickly turned, gripping Dehio's arms. "You tell fortunes!"

"Yes?" Dehio said, eyebrows arched at how close Jester was and how rough he was shaking him.

"Please then! Tell me mine! Tell me if Jane will ever recognize my love!!"

Dehio slowly nodded as he pried Jester's fingers off of him. The astrologer walked a few ways from his papers, taking a piece of charcoal from one of the sleeves of his robes. The brunette began drawing curious symbols on the cobblestone, motioning Jester to come over. The blond did as he was told, sitting on the opposite side. Dehio started asking him questions, such as what month and year he was born, had it been a stormy night, questions of that nature. The astrologer kept referring to the book that Jester had kicked a while ago.

"May I ask what that is?" Jester asked, pointing to the book. Dehio glanced to it before looking back to Jester.

"It's Ptomely's book. He was incredibly smart and lived long ago," Dehio said as he looked up at the stars. "There is to be a small flying star tonight. It brings good fortune for those who gaze upon it."

"It does?" Jester asked, looking up as well.

"Yes. You were also born on a difficult night. That means that you will have various triumphs and defeats. But once you whether over this storm, a beautiful sight will come to you," Dehio looked at Jester and offered a small smile. "The rainbow after the storm is far more lovely than the one before it."

Jester kept his eyes up at the sky, allowing Dehio's fortune to sink in. These fortunes were true, proven by the king himself. Jester closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I guess so," he said, opening them again. He gasped and quickly stood, pointing. "Oh! Is that is? Is that the flying star?!" Dehio nodded from where he sat, watching it pass quickly. It was gone shortly after as Jester looked down to Dehio with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," Dehio nodded, writing down something on his paper. Jester watched him a bit before retreating to his bedroom. The calm of the stars helped ease his anger and talking to Dehio and having him read his fortune was a great insight. Jane couldn't be his, she had to belong to Gunther. But that didn't mean that Jester couldn't fall in love. Who knows? Dehio was the castle's newest addition. Perhaps a pretty girl would be allowed in next.

He just hoped her name wasn't Mary...


End file.
